Conventional endoscopes can be articulated in different directions; however, typically these endoscopes cannot be articulated with a variable radius of curvature nor to an angle of more than 180 degrees. Often the endoscope has only a single radius of curvature for the entire articulating length of the shaft. Further, the conventional endoscopes that use articulating vertebrae use a number of vertebrae with identical dimensions connected in series and all oriented the same way.
By limiting the endoscopes to a single radius of curvature, the user of the endoscope is limited as to the regions of the body that are readily accessible by articulation of the endoscope. Because of the limited ability to articulate the endoscope, there is a need for an articulating endoscope capable of being articulated with varying degrees of curvature to permit the operator to locate the endoscope in various locations within the body. Such an endoscope requires a shaft capable of being manipulated with more than one radius of curvature.